A Software Defined Network (SDN) is a type of computer network in which the control plane is separated from the data plane. In general, in a SDN, the data plane is implemented using forwarding elements (e.g., switches, routers, or the like) and the control plane is implemented using one or more control elements (e.g., servers or the like) which are separate from the forwarding elements.